Dusk house
by Miss-unperfect but trying
Summary: Tori Vega is the new student at Dusk house but something makes Tori different from all the other pupils , she's a half./ Or Tori dealing being different in a school full of vampires. Bade , Cabbie , Tandré.


I took another deep breath before I bottled up the courage the knock on the large , about two meters in height , dark brown oak door. My hand began to tremble once I put it back down by my side. I heard rummaging from the opposite side of the door and a key turn in the lock , before the door opened. The woman who opened it looked very elegant she wore a black satin dress with lace sleeves. The dress clung perfectly around her boobs and broad hips , which I really shouldn't have been looking at.

"Em..Em." I stuttered lost for words. The woman smiled at me brightly showing her white teeth which was only a shade lighter than her ghostly pale skin. She had auburn hair that ended right bellow her butt.

"You must be Victorious Vega." The woman said to me and motioned for me to enter. Inside the castle was darkish dimly lit by gas lanterns hung on the walls , it gave it an essence of spookiness. I nodded and stared at her with fear , curse my shyness. "I'm not going to eat you Victoria." The woman said and bared her sharp on pointy fangs causing me to flinch. The woman laughed so I assumed I should too. Though my laugh didn't seem at all genuine.

"Silly , me I forgot to introduce myself." The woman said. "I'm Meketaten , I'm head vamp , here at Dusk house." Meketaten introduced. Meketaten what sort of name is that?

"H-hi." I said quietly.

"Well I assume you're dying to meet your new roommates." Meketaten assumed. After all that's been going on I haven't had time to think about roommates , but I nodded anyway. Meketaten took my tanned hand into her pale ones and lead me down a seemingly endless hall. My grip on my suitcase tightened as it was wheeled speedily down the hallway. There were stairs leading up and down and the end of both sides of the hall. As Meketaten lead me up the stairs, I looked down. My eyes almost fell out of my head because when I looked down I saw almost seventeen floors , most of them being underground but it didn't matter because this place didn't let in light anyway.

After going up to flights of stairs Meketaten showed me to a door , similar to the front door but a good size smaller but it was made with the same dark oak wood. On the door in a gold metal was the number 475 , which I'm guessing was my dorm room. Meketaten pulled a long brass key out of her picked and swiftly put it in the lock twisting it until she heard a ping sound , indicating it was un-locked. Meketaten pushed the door open so I could get a better view of the room.

"The girls are at classes at the moment , but they'll be done in a half hour. Dinner is at 4 a.m." Meketaten informed and left the room. The room was fairly big , there was scented candles on the dresser and two gaslights on the wall. There were three single beds in the room. Each were covered in an indigo bed sheet and two pillows , one indigo the other white. There was three wardrobes beside each bed and a door that led into a bathroom. I walked over to a bed and placed my suitcase on it. This bed was made unlike the other two which were sloppily left open so I assumed the made one was mine.

I unzipped my suitcase and began to unpack my clothes. I was kind of worried now because aren't vampires supposed to were all black , I hate black! Well not all I have a black crop top and cut off shorts , but that's about it. Wait do vampires wear shorts? Sometimes I hate being a half. I took out my black stiletto's and placed it under my bed. I done the same with my ugg's , boots and trainers. I'll but the rest of the shoes in the wardrobe. I opened the door of the wardrobe to find a fluffy white towel sitting on the floor of the wardrobe. I picked it up and upon further examination noticed my name was sewn into it with a light lilac color. The towel was soft and fluffy. I rubbed it against my face before placing it back into the wardrobe.

I took out my tops and began to hang them up on hangers being extra careful with my red sweater my grandma knitted me. Grandma doesn't talk to me anymore , she's a human not a vamp , she thinks I'm going to eat her or something , gross.

I take out all my jeans , there's a lot of them. After hanging up half of my clothes I realized there wasn't any space left in the wardrobe. I sighed and closed my suitcase and put it under my bed. I heard the voice of two girls outside the room and the lock unlock. The two girls walked in and when they saw me their conversation died.

One of the girls were wearing a pink tracksuit with juicy written up the right leg of the bottoms. She had bright luminous red hair which she had tied up in a crunched and rich brown eyes. She had dimples and her skin was tanned. Was she a half too? At least I'm not the only one who doesn't wear all black.

The other girl was wearing a black tracksuit , so I assumed the just came back from sport. The tracksuit top was zipped down to show a blood red tank top underneath it. She had her chestnut brown hair tied up messily in a bun and her makeup was done perfectly , they both had it done perfectly. She had light blue eyes that I dint know why but were glaring at me.

"Eh..Eh." I started but the words weren't coming out of my mouth.

"Are you Victoria our new roomie?" The red headed girl asked happily bouncing up and down and her red curls doing the same. I nodded quickly. "I'm Cat." Cat declared proudly.

"Jade." The other girl said before going over to the bed furthest away from mine, which I assumed was hers , and plopped down on it. She rested her pasty white hands on her stomach and stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't mind her , she doesn't like meeting new people." Cat whispered in my ear before heading over to her dresser and puling out a scarlet sun dress and headed into the bathroom to change into it.

"So...em.. is the people here nice?" I asked Jade trying to break the ice.

"Sure." Jade muttered and remained staring at the ceiling. "Hey , not trying to be rude or anything but how did they let you in?" Jade asked sitting up.

"What do you mean." I asked confused. Jade gave me a smirk.

"Your a half , half's aren't aloud in Dusk house." Jade informed and stood up.

"How'd you know I was a half?" I asked the fear overwhelming me.

"I can smell it Victoria , true vamps can." Jade said and began to circle me.

"I don't think I'm to different." I admitted and stared down at my red converse.

"Oh but Vic , wait 'til the school gets a whiff of you later." Jade said with a laugh. That moment Cat walked out of the bathroom. She had her dress on and her hair down.

"Jade stop intimidating her." Cat ordered.

"I'm just stating the obvious." Jade said looking at Cat. Why couldn't I be all human like my sister and Dad or all Vamp like my mom , but no I gotta be the freak who can't fit in anywhere.

"Tori's nervous enough as it is , we could at least be nice to her about her problem." Cat muttered to Jade but I still heard it.

"Tori?" I asked confused.

"Yeah , it's your nickname do you like it?" Cat asked smiling.

"Yeah I've never had a nickname before." I admitted smiling at Cat.

"Well girls sorry to ruin your bonding moment but we have proximity 3 minutes to get to dinner or the good seats will be gone." Jade said butting into our conversation.

"Oh Tori , hurry I can't wait for you to meet our friends." Cat said happily and grabbed my wrists ,pulling me out of the room. Jade followed and locked the door after her slipping the key into the pocket of her tracksuit. "Tori , I'm going to show you around after dinner." Cat announced.

"But Cat there's like a million floors." I said exaggerating.

"19." Jade corrected. "And half of them are dorms , so you only need to see then school floor , games room , dining hall." Jade said listing off floors.

"And the observatory." Cat added and Jade nodded in agreement.

"There's an observatory?!" I asked shocked.

"Yeah and a movie room , library , music studio , auditorium." Cat said.

"Music Studio!" I squealed. I love singing, I wasn't sure if 'true' vamps sang.

"Were here." Jade stated. There were two wooden doors painted white and slits on glass in them to see in through. "Do you think you can drink the blood Victoria." Jade joked.

"B-blood?" I asked. I'd never in a million years drink human blood.

"She kidding Tori , we don't drink blood." Cat reassured. I nodded my head and walked through the doors. Cat and Jade led me to a table. "I'll get us some food , brb." Cat chirped and walked off. Jade and I sat in awkward silence until three guys sat at the table with us. They each had a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise in there hand.

"Hey babe." Jade greeted one of the guys but I wasn't sure which one. The three guys were all completely different. The first one was tall , lanky and nerdy looking. He resembled Andy Samberg a little but he was wearing glasses. He had curly black hair that hung in over his eyes.

The second was African-American , he had dark brown eyes , like mine , and brown hair in dread locks. He was smiling at me so I felt obliged to smile back.

The third and final guy had skin tanner than most people here , he had dark brown hair that he clearly styled and he had chocolate brown eyes. Jade lay her head down on his shoulder , so I assumed that was who she called babe.

"Who's your friend?" The tanned guy asked Jade.

"That's , Victoria." Jade mumbled. Cat returned to the table and placed two bowls of spaghetti bolognaise on front of Jade and I.

"Thanks Cat." I thanked before getting my spoon and twisted the pasta around it.

"So Victoria , I'm Beck." The tanned guys introduced. I gave him a small wave because my mouth was full of spaghetti.

"I'm Robbie." The nerd said. "And that's André." Robbie said pointing at the African-American.

"H-hi." I stuttered my shyness getting the better of me.

" So Tori are you in our year?" Cat asked putting a meatball into her mouth.

"I um I don't know." I muttered.

"I hope you are." Cat said twisting spaghetti around her fork.

I hope I was too.


End file.
